Visions Inside My Head
by AliceCullenistheshizz
Summary: Mary Alice Brandon can see the future. Because of this, her parents are sending her to an insane asylum against her will. Will she get out-alive? Please read! Set in the early 1920's. Rated M for future chapters. Jasper will also be in future chapters.
1. What about what I want?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters associated with it...although i would love to own it! **

"W-what do you mean?" I whimpered. "A-an insane asylum?" "Dear, it's only for your own good." My mother, Natalie, soothed. "It's the last thing we wanted, honey, but the asylum is our only choice." "But I don't want to go!" I shrieked "W-what about _my_ life? What _I_ want?" I rocked back and forth on the wooden-back couch, shivering and staring at the paisley wallpaper just above my parents' head. _Why did this happen?!_ I thought, arching my brows angrily. "Mary Alice Brandon!" My father, James, roared. "Do **not **use that tone of voice with me!" I shrank back, new tears filling my eyes, temporarily clouding my sight. "Why a-are you s-sending me? Why can't y-you just believe me!" I yelled, sobbing. Gently, my mother touched my shoulder. I shrugged it off. "Sweet, this charade of you 'seeing the future' is getting worn out." She told me. "I am seventeen years of age! Am I still a child? **No**! I am a woman!" I yelled loudly. "I can make my own choices!" with that, I ran up the stairs, tripping on my stupid petticoats along the way.

When I reached my four-poster bed, I dove into it, sobbing into my pink silken pillow. "**Why? **What did I do to deserve this?" My cat, Pepper, jumped up on the bed, meowing distraughtly. "Oh, Pepper! What is the reason for so much pain?" I continued to cry my eyes out, but decided that it was doing no good. I shakily rose from my bed, and gazed into my antique mirror that was on my wall. I looked a terror. "Oh, my." was all I could muster. My eyes were as red as wine, and as puffy as my feather pillow. My long black hair was moused and looked like a bird's nest. My long mint green dress was wrinkled, and I was wearing only one stocking. I decided to change into my nightgown, seeing as it was 8 o'clock in the evening. I tied my hair into a loose braid. I walked downstairs, avoiding the parlor, where my parents were deep in conversation.

They heard my steps and turned to look at me. "Alice, Hon-" my father began. "No. I don't want an apology. Just tell me when I am leaving, James, and then I will begin to pack my belongings." I said, shocking even myself, by using my father's name. "You are leaving the fifth of January." He told me solemnly, with a look of pain across his face. "The fifth! That only gives me five days!" I said. "Yes, we wanted them to come get you as soon as possible." My mother said frankly. "How long?!" I said angrily," How long have you been planning this?" My father answered, saying," Seven months, this took a long time to plan." I ran off into the kitchen, furious at my parents, and the world itself.

I opened the door leading into the backyard, and let it slam behind me. The big willow tree with my rope swing was my destination. Sitting on the wooden seat, I thought about my parents' decision. _Why would they decide to have their only daughter put in an insane asylum? Why would they disown me like that?_ But again, here in Biloxi, Mississippi, anything can happen. My one and only friend, Maxwell, had disappeared last week. They say that he was bitten by a blood-drinker, a_ vampire. _Shivering, I decided to go and start packing up my belongings.

**So what did you think? This is my first fanfic...so it might be horrible. Please R&R! I would love any suggestions on how to improve it! ~Alicecullenistheshizz**


	2. I Truly Hate My Gift!

**Disclaimer: Once again....I DO not own Twilight.....**

Shivering, I decided to go and start packing up my belongings. When I went into my tiny closet to get my trunk, I had a vision. My eyes glazed over, and I was transported into a different world. In my vision, I was in a straight jacket, and bound to a metal bed by leather straps. A man in a doctors' uniform was hovering over me. He slowly leaned over, and then the vision ended. "Oh. No." was all I could say. I sunk to the ground and leaned against my wall in defeat. I hated when I foresaw bad things. "Maybe it won't happen!" I said cheerfully. "Maybe the future is going to change!" Even though I hoped that my vision wouldn't come true, I knew that it would. They always did.

I began to take dresses from my bureau and neatly folding them into my trunk. Then I got shoes. "Wait, no, I should put the shoes in first." I said sensibly. After I had rearranged my clothes and put in everything I would need, I closed my trunk and sat on it. "huhhhh…" I sighed sadly. _What does an asylum_ _look like anyway?_ I wondered randomly. _What about school?_ I had no idea what to think about all of this. I also wondered why a girls' own _parents_ would send her off to an insane asylum. Then Pepper wandered into the room. "Oh, Pepper I have to leave you here!" I cried. I was really starting to hate my parents. They must hate me too, for sending me off to the asylum. I sat down on my bed glumly. I sat there for awhile and thought about my life. It wasn't the best I could have ever had, but my life was okay. I _thought_ that I had loving parents, but I guess not. After a long time of thinking, I noticed the time on my bedside clock. The hands pointed to midnight exactly. I decided to turn in and go to sleep.

The next four days passed quickly, whether I liked it or not. On my last day at home, I didn't speak to anyone, I just at up in my room, packing a few last-minute things. Then the realization that I wasn't coming back hit me. Tears flowed freely down my crumpled face. I was only seventeen! I had my _whole life_ in front of me! I truly now hate my 'gift', it has brought nothing on me but shame. There was so much shame that my own _parents_ were disowning me! I heard a honking outside, and my father came up to get me. Looking at myself for the last time in my mirror, I decided that this was what fate chose for my path, and I will live it.

**Sorry it was so short! The next chapters will be longer!! R&R please!!! Any form of reviews are wanted!! ~AliceCullenistheshizz**


	3. Patient 672

**Disclaimer: No Twilight owner-ship what so ever...**

Looking at myself for the last time in my mirror, I decided that this was what fate chose for my path, and I will live it. As I climbed into the cab, my mother said "I love you darling, and I'm so-"I cut her off saying, "I don't fucking love you, and I will never forgive you! Have a nice life without me!" I shut the cab door, and told the cabby to drive. The cab that I was brought to the asylum in was very nice. It had plush lavender seats, leg room, and a very talkative cabby, Lyle. "Miss Alice," he said "You will love it at the asylum, it is very nice. All of the doctors care for the patients, and the food is great." He carried on, but I hardly listened to a word he said, I just nodded and said I responded, saying _yes _or_ I know, isn't it, _at the right times. For four long hours we drove, and I read my book, _The Mysterious Rider_, by Zane Grey. It was a farewell present from my parents. I don't know why they even bothered to give me it. It's not like a book will repair everything. But I heard the book made the top ten list of 1922, so it must be good.

As I read, the time passed quickly, and then the cab stopped. I shut my book, and looked out the window. There was a large building, and it said _Mississippi State Insane Asylum. _The grey building was rather large; there were no windows, exception to the ones next to the front doors. The doors were large and wooden, and Lyle took me to the front. I took notice to the great height difference between us. At seventeen I had only reached a height of four feet, ten inches, and I looked like a child. Lyle, in contrast, was about six feet tall. As Lyle led me to the doors, my trunk felt heavier and heavier as I dragged it along. Once we got to the front doors, he knocked, and they opened by themselves. The empty feeling in my stomach got bigger, and I gulped. "Don't worry, miss Alice, everything will be all right." Lyle said cheerfully, hearing me gulp. He led me inside, and a doctor hurried over, and took my things from me. "No! Give me back my things!" I yelled at him, struggling against Lyle's firm grip on me. "Miss Alice, I assure you that you will get your things back, Doctor Hemming is only going to check and see what is inside." he assured me. "But is he going to take anything out?" I asked. "No, he will leave everything in its place." Lyle responded.

That calmed me a little, and then _another _doctor came to get me, nearly dragging me behind him, into an examination room. "Sir! Unhand me! You do not grip ladies in that manner!" I said staunchly. 'You ain't a lady, you are patient #672." He said angrily. I screwed up my face, and glared at him. Once we were in the room, he told me to sit on the examination table. I sat, and waited for him to instruct me further. He then told me to take off my dress and other clothing items. I nervously took them off, until I was only in my undergarments. He slowly looked my body up and down, and I grew quite uncomfortable. He handed me a white gown, and ordered me to put it on. I put it on in a hurry, and then sat back down. The next thing that he did was look down my throat with a wooden stick, and he gagged me. Then he listened to my heartbeat, and checked my blood pressure. Then something awful happened. He took out his shaving knife, and began to sharpen it. With every _**scrape **_of the knife, I flinched. _**Scrape, Scrape, Scrape.**_ It was all I could do to keep from crying out. My mind was going crazy. Then the doctor told me to let down my hair. _Oh, no._ I thought. _That bastard is __**not**__ going to cut off all of my beautiful hair. _Then I heard a **clip, clip. **The doctor was _cutting _my hair. I trembled every time he pulled the knife across my head. After about five minutes, the clipping stopped. The doctor, whose nametag said Dr. H. Knutworth, showed me an old, dusty mirror. My whole head was shaved! I was completely bald. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I didn't want to cry, so I looked up at the ceiling o try to make them go away. Then my eyes glazed over, and I was in a room. There was a very good looking man and he was abou to--

**Haha!! Cliffhanger!! Anyway, R&R!! There's a little button that you press to do that!!! :3 I will release more chapters soon!**


	4. The lesser of the insane?

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Twilight or any of its associates…for the fourth time.**

_T__here was a very good looking man and he was glaring at me with black, bloodthirsty eyes. As he slowly crept towards me, another shockingly beautiful blond-haired man stepped in front of me, and began to brutally attack the black-eyed man. Then my blond-haired savior turned around,_ and the vision ended. I was unable to see his face, and Dr. Knutworth was staring strangely at me. "I can see the future." I told him. "Hmm….." was all he responded with. I could tell he didn't believe me. No one ever believed that I could see the future. Well, everyone except Maxwell. He believed me. How I missed him. Dr. Knutworth then told me to sit back down. I sat on the uncomfortable wooden hospital bed and waited. "Patient #672 is it? Well, then #672, you are in good health. Please wait a few minutes in here, and another doctor, Dr. Brooks, will take you to your cot." He told me gruffly. He didn't seem to want to be here any more than I. Dr. Knutworth left the room, and I sat and waited. As I waited, I wondered who the two men in my dream were. They were both too beautiful to be human; I could see that at least. I wondered who they were. Usually, my visions had something to do with change; changes in wealth, health, or just life in general. The change could be bad or good, but in this case, I really wasn't sure which. Then Dr. Brooks walked in. I gasped when I saw his face. He was the man from my vision! He had pale blond hair, an angel's face, and he was lean, but muscular. He looked barely older than thirty. Looking strangely at me when I gasped, he said "Something wrong, miss?" "No, nothing at all." I said back, still in shock. He took my hand, and led me into a large room. I looked around, gazing at all the other patients. They were all staring at us, and I felt the blood rush to my face. "Who's the midget?" called a voice. I glared in the general direction of where the voice came from. "This is Patient #672." Dr. Brooks said. "But you can call her Mar-"I cut him off. "You can call me Alice." I said sweetly. There was mostly silence, but someone called out, "What're you in here for?" the voice asked. "I can see the future." I said back, doubting anyone would believe me. There was a series of murmurs rippling throughout the crowd. Dr. Brooks then lead me to another room. "You'll sleep here. These rooms are for the lesser of the insane." He told me. _The __**lesser **__of the insane? _I asked myself. _Where do the __**more **__insane stay? _I looked at my cot, and noticed that the mattress was very thin, and the springs were about to break. "Dr. Brooks, Lyle, my cabby, told me that my things would be returned to me. When will I get them back?" I asked Dr. Brooks. "You will get them back when we are done examining them. What exactly was in the trunk that you brought?" he asked. "Just some clothes and shoes. I also had a few personal items, like jewelry and books." I told him. He walked away stiffly, mumbling something unintelligible. I gingerly sat down on my bed, testing my weight. "Oh, you'll fit, trust me!" A voice said. I spun around, and found a smiling girl, about the same age as me. "I'm Petra, and you, obviously, are Alice." She said invitingly. I waved, and smiled. "So, why were you brought here?" she asked me. "I can see the future." I said uncertainly. "Wow, I'm jealous!" she said, laughing. "I'm in this horrible place because I can't sleep at night, and a tall man is coming to get me soon." "Who is he?" I asked, sure that she had hallucinations at night. "I don't know, but all I know is that I have undying love for him." She told me. "How old are you?" I asked. "I'm either nineteen or twenty. I really don't know." She responded. "I am seventeen, but I am almost eighteen." I told her. "You're really pretty." She told me. "Thank you!" I responded. "Well, it's time to go to bed." She told me. Judging that there were no clocks, I lie down on my cot, and fell asleep, dreaming of Dr. Brooks and the other gorgeous man.


End file.
